saving_dogsfandomcom-20200214-history
Save The Gorillas
This is for saving the animal the gorilla. For more info on saving gorillas, go here http://www.gorillas.org/ Gorilla's In Danger The main reason why gorilla's are in such a danger is because of their habitat getting lost. Many people are destroying the jungles where these gorillas live and then the gorillas are homeless. Without homes, the gorillas end up dying of stress, starvation, or sickness. The 3 S's. Many people also poach these gorillas. With the natural reasons and then with people killing them illegally as well is just too much for these animals. Saving Dogs is trying very hard to help out Gorillas. It is their main animal in question of saving currently. The gorilla is currently ranked, Critically Endangered . They are in bad pain and suffering! But together, we can help! Read on below to try and help us out in the cause of saving gorillas! Saving Gorillas There are many things to do in order to help the gorillas get saved and helped out! Whether you are young or old, their are many things to do and all kinds of ways to help out. Saving the gorillas is a very, very wide saving process that is thankfully being looked over carefully by dozens of companies, clubs, groups, societies, rescue groups, people, humanists, hippies, animal lovers, and saviors alike. There are many groups dedicated just to saving the gorillas. For this, Saving Dogs is thankful. It helps us and the animals out greatly when people make companies and websites all by themselves dedicated to the saving of a certain animal. Whats more, it gets even more people excited about saving that animal and then you know what? That animal usually is able to get bumped up a rank! Wouldn't it be exciting to know that you helped the gorilla go from endangered to vulnerable, or maybe even in the future, common?! Anywho, here are some ways that you can help.There are only an estimated 800 gorillas left in the wild. Thats why we got to help them. 'Adopt' a Gorilla! This is a definatly fun way to help save, plus its super easy and people of all ages can do it! Here, at Gorillas , you can adopt a gorilla for just 36 bucks and get a super cute t-shirt to go along with it. The T-shirt will show a pic of your adopted gorilla and it comes in all sizes! How cool! Okay, here is a great one! The Great Gorilla Run! Thats right! Its an awesome gorilla run that all the proceeds go to saving gorillas. Its super fun and one fit eneough and ready to run can do it! Go here to find out more about the Great Gorilla Run. For a fun project, we would love if you would make a page on this wikia about the Great Gorilla Run. That would rock! Anywho, the Great Gorilla run is sooo fun. And, you don't have to run. Your allowed to jog or walk the length of the course in honour of gorillas. Now, heres the best part, the whole time your dressed up like a gorilla! Awesome, am I right! I have not yet done this great event but I am truly looking forward to it! If you have done it, we would love for to talk about your experience in the comments section so other viewers will be able to understand more about it. It is considered the 2nd best race by the Independence Magazine. And, if the gorilla run is not going on near you, then make one! This can be very fun and exciting, just make sure you are able to send all the money to Gorillas.com or to a nearby shelter and that you will be able to dress people up as gorillas for this event. If you can't dress up all the racers, then just ask that they make their own suits, this can be super fun too! Other ways to help save gorillas. Make a riot in honour of these gorillas. Make signs, pictures, and what not supporting your evidence that gorillas must be saved! If you sign up for EveryClick.com, then sign up for it with Gorilla.com. Then, you will be sending dozens of pennies to gorillas everytime you search the internet. If you don't know what to do, and you aren't very hands-on, then just look up facts on gorillas. Becoming a gorilla expert actually helps a lot! We thank all of our scientists and even DIY experts :) you help! Tell the world about gorillas. If your talking at your church or school, fit gorillas into your speach somehow. This will at least get gorillas noticed and can actually make a huge difference. It really is surpizing! If you have an old phone or kindle or whatever, think about selling it a Envirocharities where you will be able to give $3 dollars to Gorillas.com and help them out. How fun! Draw or color in a picture of a gorilla and paste on a public board or wall. Make sure to note on your picture either the ranking of the gorilla in the wild, or a way to help them out. This is shown to be highly effective and even itty bittle little kids can do it! This is a great way to get kids involved in helping out animals and thier community. Donate money to a gorilla saving society or to Gorilla.com (which is a gorillia saving society) or if you are in a struggle to find a good place to send your money and help out gorillas, then just give it to your local zoo. This will not only help gorillas, but gorillas and tigers and elephants and dolphins and many other animals. If you can, go hands on! Join a gorilla club or other gorilla saving commune and go to a jungle or local gorilla shelter and help out. Watch gorillas in the wild, or just help out with feeding the gorillas in the zoo. Whatever you do, know that Saving Dogs, the gorillas, and tons of other people and groups are happy that you are at least trying to save gorillas, and hence save the world. Thank you! Note: If you are a child and you really want to help out, then maybe try out one of our Kidz Help, challenges or help by editing a page on our wikia. Saving gorillas is a big responsibility and maybe you would rather save a dog or something. But, if your determined to help out gorillas, go to your local zoo or circus :)